The UCLA Project for Developmental Disabilities is directed toward developing and evaluating more cost-effective approaches for training parents as teachers of their developmentally disabled children. The programs generally follow a behavior modification orientation and train parents to more competently teach skills and manage behavior problems. The curriculum is oriented around written and visual media and is designed so as to be exportable to other agencies. The project is presently completing its first year. The primary research questions have concerned the effectiveness of training: - What are the relative benefits of group, individual and media-only training formats (re: specific dimensions and overall cost-effectiveness)? -What are the long-term benefits of various training approaches and how might parent follow-through programming be facilitated? -Which characteristics of families are related to successful participation in training (and how can training be adapted to accommodate those predicted to do poorly)? To date, over 50 families have completed training; another 60 will begin training soon. Studies in Year 2 will continue to address the above questions. We will also further explore questions of cost-effectiveness and exportability by developing and researching a televised curriculum and by studying parameters related to successful training of agency personnel in parent training procedures.